A Punky Couple
Knowing of their mirror counterparts love for their boyfriends and the love that the Rowdyrunk Boys shows towards them the two sets of boys and the PPG come up with a plan, since the Punks don't know the Ruff's personality like their girlfriends do. With the help from Blossom, she manages to switch their minds with the counterparts; and later on the Punks will soon realize that they had fallen in love with the Runks instead of the Ruffs. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are in a fight with The Powerpunk Girls. The Powerpuff Girls are wondering why The Rowdyruff Boys are not here yet. Then The Rowdyruff Boys crashed through a building. Bubbles asks Boomer if he's OK. Boomer then answers yes. The Rowdyrunk Boys chases The Rowdyruff Boys. Then The Rowdyrunk Boys stare at The Powerpunk Girls. Brat then whispers to Berserk that she thinks the blonde is cute. Berserk says We should talk to them they look ... bad. Then Brat and Brute had happy faces on, looked at each other, and said I know. Brat jumped into Beck's arms and was happily fast talking about herself and finally asks him out. Beck then says yes. Berserk walked to Brock and asked him out. Brock then says yes. Brute did the same thing as Berserk and Bert said yes. That night, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys secretly followed The Powerpunk Girls and The Rowdyrunk Boys. At a fancy restaurant, Berserk said "You guys hate The Powerpuff Girls, We hate The Powerpuff Girls, You hate The Rowdyruff Boys, We hate The Rowdyruff Boys, I mean we can team up to destroy them both." Brock then said "That's a good idea." When they were done eating they went to the mall. Berserk said "Hey let's go get a laptop I want to figure out something. Let's steal one hehe. Let's go before we forget how to be bad." Before they left they French kissed. Brick then said Eww gross. Then Blossom kicks Brick in the leg. Brick then asks What did I do? The next day at school, Blossom says that she thinks The Powerpunk Girls has been acting weird since they meat The Rowdyrunk Boys. Ms. Keane then said Okay class take your seats we have new students. The Rowdyrunk Boys walked in and smirked evily at The Rowdyruff Boys. The Rowdyrunk Boys introduced their names and took their seats. The Rowdyrunk Boys was also wondering where The Powerpunk Girls were. Ms. Keane was teaching math. Beck kept making spit balls at Boomer. Boomer tried to ignore Beck. Beck then whispers to Boomer You look like a girl. Boomer then gets mad and yelled NO YOU DO! Everyone stared at Boomer. Boomer then laughs nervously and Ms.Keane putted Boomer at the back table. Beck then stucks his tongue at Boomer. Boomer sadly putted his head down. Brock threw red paint at Ms.Keane and blamed it on Brick. Brick yelled I DID NOT! Then Brock lied that he saw Brick do it. Then Ms.Keane putted Brick on I.S.S. detention for one week. Brick pouted and looked at Brock and stuck his tongue. Bert putted a flat cushion on Ms.Keane's chair. When Ms.Keane sat on it she asked who did it. Bert then said Butch. Ms.Keane gave Butch a piece of paper and told him to write "I will not put any flat cushions on a teachers' chair." Butch did so. Then The Powerpunk Girls came in. Ms.Keane told them to get a piece of paper and write whatever she's writing. Berserk then said Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Brat gave Beck a love note. Brute saw Bert and felt a smile across her face. Buttercup then makes fun of Brute by yelling HEY GUYS, BRUTE LIKES BERT! Brute then gets mad and starts to tackle Buttercup. Then Ms. Keane separate Buttercup and Brute. Then it was lunch time. Blossom gets her lunch and sits next to Brick. Blossom then says I can't believe Brock got you in trouble like that. Brick then says I don't want to talk about it. Then Brock came and took Brick's hat. Berserk stole Blossom's bow.Boomer got his lunch and sat at an another table. Bubbles sat next to him and said I felt bad when Beck got you in trouble. Boomer then said I wish Beck didn't even attend in this school. Beck sat across from Boomer and threw his pie at Boomer which made everybody in the lunch room laugh. Including Beck, Buttercup, Blossom, And Bubbles. Boomer started to cry and ran outside then Bubbles ran after Boomer yelling BOOMER HOLD UP. Then Brat tapped Bubbles on the shoulder and threw her lunch tray at Bubbles. Butch got his lunch and Buttercup sat beside him. Buttercup then said Why would Bert do such a thing? Butch answered Cause he hates me and wants me get in trouble. Bert then sat across from Butch. Bert then grabbed his juice box,squeezed it and poured juice on Butch. Then Brute came and told Buttercup to look behind her and when Buttercup did Brute spitted in Buttercup's milk.After lunch was recess, At recess, When Blossom was running to her club meeting, Brock pushed her. Blossom then says Hey.Brock then pulled Blossom's hair.Brock then ran to Berserk. Brock then gave Berserk a love note. Then Brock came and slapped Anna Goldman for no reason. When Bubbles was running to the swings Brat got the swing before she did. Beck ran to Brat and gave her a love note. Brat blushed and hugged Beck. When Buttercup was playing with Butch, Brute threw dirt at Buttercup and Bert threw sand at Butch. Bert then gave Brute a love note. Beck then picked Brat a flower. After recess was their classes. Blossom picked a play and asked who the characters will be. In cheerleader class, Bubbles made up a cheer for Buttercup's soccer team. Everyone liked it expect for Brat. Brat then slapped Bubbles and said That's a stupid cheer. At soccer practice, Butch was cheering for Buttercup and Bert was cheering for Brute. Bert then says that Buttercup sucks at soccer. Butch then said No she doesn't. Brute does. Then Bert and Butch started tackling each other. It was time to go home. When The Powerpuff Girls got home, Bubbles went right to drawing. Blossom asked what was Bubbles drawing and Bubbles answered it was her beating up Beck. Then The Rowdyrunk Boys decided to look for The Powerpunk Girls. When they found them they decided to rob a pizza shop. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys fought them. Boomer then flipped Brat's skirt. Brat's face turns red and flies home. Butch spitted in Brute's face. she quickly flew home to wash her face. Brick got a syrup jar and poured syrup all over Berserk's head. Berserk ran home to wash her hair. Blossom pulled down Brock's pants. Brock cries and flew home. Bubbles uses her makeup to paint Beck. Beck ran home to wash his face. Buttercup gave Bert a wedge. Bert then cries and ran home. The Rowdyrunk Boys said sorry to their Professor. Professor Icky then says Don't worry, You'll beat them next time. Category:Season 4 Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:Love Intrests Category:Love